Consequência
by Miss Acassia Slav Black
Summary: “O quão escura é sua alma Dean Winchester? Vamos diga-me: O quão longe você pode chegar para fazer o que acha que é certo? - O riso de escárnio tomou os lábios do vampiro.”


**Sinopse:** "O quão escura é sua alma Dean Winchester? Vamos diga-me: O quão longe você pode chegar para fazer o que acha que é certo? - O riso de escárnio tomou os lábios do vampiro."

**Autora:** Mileide Acássia Slav

**Betagem:** Vickyloka

**Disclamer:** Supernatural não me pertence, muito menos Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles, se eles fossem meus com toda certeza estaria fazendo coisas mais produtivas do que escrever Fanfic, e eu não ganho absolutamente nada além do prazer de ter leitores (Isso se eu tiver algum).

**Classificação: **K

**Aviso**:Bom a fic não é UA, mas levem em consideração que os vampiros que aparecem nela possuem apenas um par de presas, e único Spoiler que aparece é do Episódio 3 da 2º temporada...

Acho que é só.

Boa leitura!

* * *

** Consequência.**

O lugar era grande, porém mal ventilado, o cheiro de álcool, cigarros e suor se misturavam deixando o ar pesado. O bar estava movimentado para uma Terça-feira.

No balcão algumas garotas, provavelmente menores de idade, conversavam e riam de forma escandalosa, no canto esquerdo cinco sujeitos de aparência suja e mal-encarada jogavam sinuca e bebiam cerveja, à direita, onde ficavam algumas mesas, um casal mais brigava do que conversava. Quase escondida, numa mesa do lado oposto à porta estava ela.

A jovem de recém completos 25 anos, tinha cabelos castanhos ligeiramente escuros, pele um pouco bronzeada, possuía curvas acentuadas e estatura mediana. Diferente das garotas do balcão, que trajavam roupas mínimas, ela usava um jeans surrado, baby-look preta, já desbotada pelo tempo de uso, com o logo de alguma de suas bandas favoritas, uma velha bota, que um dia fora preta, e jaqueta.

Estava sentada de forma displicente à mesa, o copo meio vazio continha whisky. Num movimento rápido pegou o copo sorvendo o restante do conteúdo de uma só vez, sentindo o líquido queimar sua garganta, ergueu o copo lançando um olhar significativo ao garçom e foi prontamente atendida, poucos segundos depois o copo já estava cheio novamente, jogou uma nota ao garçom, que agradeceu com um aceno e saiu. Era a quinta dose que tomava, sentia o álcool começar a fazer efeito, mas não se importou. Tudo o que queria esta noite era esquecê-lo.

Neste mesmo bar, há duas semanas, o havia conhecido, ele mal chegara ao bar e fora flertar com ela, que não se fez de rogada, afinal ele era bonito, tinha um bom papo. Chegavam a ter gostos em comum e, acima de tudo, ambos eram descompromissados.

Eles flertaram, beberam algumas cervejas e a noite terminou com ele em sua casa, mais precisamente em sua cama. Ela aprendera a não esperar muito de relacionamentos assim, se é que podia chamar isso de relacionamento, mas não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça, os encontros se repetiram por mais duas vezes, o último havia sido na noite anterior, pouco antes de amanhecer, ele já estava vestido quando se aproximou da cama onde ela estava deitada, ainda nua, coberta apenas pelo fino lençol, selou os lábios num beijo casto.

-Estou indo embora da cidade hoje...

Foram as únicas palavras que ele disse antes de sair, deixando-a pelo resto do dia sem nem ao menos saber o que sentia.

Ele havia passado em sua vida como um furacão, que arrasta tudo o que se encontra em seu caminho deixando para trás uma trilha de destruição.

Recusava-se a chorar por qualquer homem, ainda mais por um que só passara por sua vida, por isso optara por afogar suas mágoas na, sempre companheira, mesa de bar.

Não se considerava alcoólatra, mas havia adquirido o hábito de beber uma dose quase toda noite. Há muito deixara de se preocupar com o que as más línguas falavam sobre ela, a única pessoa para quem devia alguma satisfação estava morta há quase dois anos: Sua mãe morrera em um hospital, graças a um câncer causado pelo consumo excessivo de cigarros, havia sido duro no inicio, mas já superara. Desde a morte da mãe vivia sozinha na mesma casa em que morara a vida inteira, se sustentava graças ao emprego de meio período numa pequena loja de CDs e discos, o salário não era lá grande coisa, mas sentia prazer em trabalhar em meio a música.

O dinheiro era bastante para se sustentar, sem regalias ou luxo, por diversas vezes pensara em se mudar para uma grande cidade, porém sabia que não conseguiria emprego melhor sem antes terminar a faculdade.

Ela cursara dois anos de história na faculdade local, mas tivera que abandonar o curso há quatro anos, quando a mãe descobrira sobre a doença.

Pensara em voltar para a faculdade quando a mãe faleceu, mas as dívidas do hospital e, sem a ajuda do emprego da mãe, tornaram isso impossível. Porém nunca parou de estudar, não queria ter o mesmo destino da maioria das jovens da cidade que ou se tornavam carolas loucas e escravas de seus maridos ou atendentes de lanchonete. Amava ler e era basicamente isso que fazia quando não estava trabalhando ou no bar.

A velha Jukebox tocava qualquer música romântica mais atual, que há alguns dias atrás teria lhe deixado nervosa pela escolha de algum pateta apaixonado, diga-se de passagem, mas que estranhamente hoje a fazia se identificar com a letra. Foi nesse momento que percebeu ter bebido demais, resolvendo assim ir para casa, afinal já passara das 22he tinha que trabalhar na manhã seguinte.

Levantou-se pegando o copo e sorvendo o resto da bebida indo em direção a porta, teria saído se não fosse alguém lhe segurando:

-Já vai tão cedo?

Emily se virou encontrando um jovem que aparentava ter sua idade, era alto e esguio, a pele era extremamente branca e as feições delicadas,mais sem deixar de ser masculino, tinha cabelos ligeiramente longos e negros.

-Eu conheço você?- notando que seu tom tinha sido um pouco mais arrogante do que queria, se desculpou. -Desculpe-me, não queria ser grossa.

-Não, tudo bem, me chamo Evan, sou novo aqui na cidade, eu notei você sozinha e sei lá... Pensei se você não gostaria de tomar uma cerveja comigo?

A garota queria recusar, mas parecia tão difícil fazer isso, era estranho mais algo parecia atraí-la.

-Claro, por que não?

Ambos voltaram para as mesas sentando, desta vez próximos ao bar, e prontamente foram atendidos.

-Eu ainda não sei seu nome. -disse o jovem sorrindo de forma esplendorosa.

-Oh, desculpe-me a falta de educação, me chamo Emily. Mas diga-me, você disse que é novo na cidade, não?

-Sim, cheguei faz umas duas semanas, mais ainda não havia tido tempo de sair. Sabe como é, né? Tem que arrumar tudo antes de ir se divertir.

-Entendo... Se me permite perguntar: Por que veio para esse fim de mundo? A maioria das pessoas só quer sair daqui e não vir morar aqui.

-Claro que não me importo, ummm... Digamos que eu precisava refrescar um pouco a cabeça, esquecer uma pessoa que só me fez mal e no final acabou me abandonando. - Os olhos do rapaz se encheram de tristeza genuína. -Mas esqueçamos isso, acho que não estamos aqui para discutir a minha incapacidade de segurar alguém a meu lado.

-Magina... Estamos no mesmo barco colega, só que no meu caso não tenho como fugir deste inferno.

A conversa seguiu até o começo da madrugada, ele parecia ter o dom de deixá-la à vontade. Emily, que já se sentia meio embriagada no começo, estava completamente bêbada quando resolveu ir embora, por volta da 1h da manhã.

-Evan... Você é muito legal, cara... A conversa ta ótima, mas acho que to meio bêbada.- Ela falava de forma arrastada e divertida.-Além de tudo eu trabalho amanhã cedo.

-É... Temos que ir mesmo... E você está completamente bêbada.

-To não, é você que ta... Hei, você anotou meu celular?

-Sim, anotei... Vamos? Vou com você até a porta...

-Vamos...

Com passos vacilantes Emily e Evan seguiram até o lado de fora do bar, onde se despediram, a garota se aproximou dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do jovem antes de se virar e seguir pela rua paralela ao bar. Andou alguns metros, os passos eram vacilantes por isso, hora ou outra, se escorava na parede mais próxima. A rua era mal iluminada, mas nada com que não estivesse acostumada, estava a alguns metros da rua principal quando sentiu uma dor lancinante na altura da nuca e tudo escureceu de vez.

---

Sentia a cabeça doer muito, não deveria ter bebido tanto, a última coisa que se lembrava era de ter encontrado com um rapaz que havia lhe pagado umas cervejas, lembrava de ter conversado com ele por bastante tempo e sair do bar quando era começo da madrugada, lembrava também de estar quase na rua principal e sentir uma dor lancinante, era aí que suas memórias acabavam. Será que havia bebido tanto a ponto de desmaiar no meio da rua? Se fosse isso não queria nem pensar, seria alvo das fofocas da cidade por semanas.

Com muito esforço tentou abrir os olhos para ver onde estava, pois se sentia confortável demais para estar caída na rua, mas a claridade repentina lhe cegou momentaneamente, piscou os olhos algumas vezes se acostumando com a claridade da lâmpada, vasculhou o lugar notando estar em um cômodo de aparência abandonada, as paredes tinham uma aparência suja, os únicos móveis no cômodo eram o velho sofá onde estava deitada e o resto do que teria sido uma mesa. Na parede a sua frente havia um quadro de alguma paisagem que não conseguia reconhecer, estava pendurado por um fio, uma velha cortina quase completamente puída não escondia a escuridão do céu lá fora. Tentou se sentar mas sentiu uma estranha vertigem que, somada com a dor que sentia na nuca, não ajudava em nada. Com certo esforço se obrigou a ficar sentada levando a mão a nuca sentindo os cabelos da região estranhamente pegajosos, levou a mão à frente do rosto vendo-a tingida de rubro, estava sangrando.

-Vejo que acordou minha querida...- a conhecida voz ecoou pelo cômodo.

-Evan?- perguntou assustada. -Onde eu to? O que você fez comigo?

O rapaz apareceu a sua frente como num passe de mágica, sentando ao lado de suas pernas.

-Mais que droga ta aconte...

-Shii... Minha pequena. -O jovem falou encostando o dedo em riste nos lábios da garota.

-Evan, você ta me assustando... -os olhos de Emily se encheram de lágrimas. –Por favor, me deixa ir... Por favor.

-Oh, minha criança, não gaste suas súplicas comigo.

Evan encostou as costas da mão no rosto de Emily, teria começado um carinho, se não fosse a garota se assustar devido a frieza dos dedos.

-Não tenha medo. Não farei nada com você... Por enquanto. -Sorriu perante o assombro da jovem.

-Evan, por favor, me solta... O que eu te fiz, hein?

-Deus, como as pessoas podem ser repetitivas... Você não fez nada minha querida... Mais seu namoradinho e o irmão dele sim.

-Do que você ta falando?

-Dean Winchester. - Evan praticamente cuspiu o nome com nojo. - Ele e o irmão mataram uma pessoa muito importante para mim.

Emily arregalou os olhos, então era por isso que Dean tinha ido embora correndo, ele matara uma pessoa.

-Mas...o Dean...ele nem está mais na ci...- A garota sentiu o lado direito da face arder com o tapa que recebeu.

-Chega de choradeira... Você já está me irritando. Agora me dá logo seu celular e cale essa maldita boca.

A garota se encolheu o máximo que conseguiu na tentativa de se proteger, se soubesse que arranjaria tantos problemas ao se envolver com Dean, teria pensado duas vezes antes de levá-lo para casa, afinal também se pouparia da angústia que sentira mais cedo.

O jovem que ainda estava sentado ao lado de Emily se levantou nervoso, pegando a garota pelo pulso fazendo ela se levantar um pouco, enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta pegando o aparelho, levou alguns segundos para achar o numero desejado, o telefone chamou uma, duas, três vezes antes de ser atendido.

-Alô?Emily?- a voz meio rouca do outro lado da linha mostrava um pouco de surpresa.

-Resposta errada Winchester...

-Quem ta falando?

-Oh... Sinto-me ofendido, não lembra de mim, Dean? Você e seu irmãozinho me seguiram até aqui, era de se esperar que soubesse quem eu sou.

-Evan... Onde ela ta? - a surpresa não estava mais presente, o que se destacava agora era a raiva aparente.

-Sua namoradinha? Não se preocupe Dean, ela está bem... Por enquanto. - sua voz continha sinais de diversão. –Sabe, talvez eu a convide para o jantar...

-Seu maldito, solta ela agora...

-Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Dean, eu lhe convido também.

-Solta ela, seu negocio é comigo, ela não tem nada haver com meus problemas...

-Agora ela tem...

-Mas...

-Nada de mas Winchester, recomendo que cale a boca e me escute se quiser encontrá-la, você sabe onde eu estou é só vir o mais rápido que conseguir...

-Dean não...

O jovem caçador escutou Emily gritar, logo em seguida ouviu o barulho de um tapa.

-Eu já mandei você calar a boca sua vadia, sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou que é feio interromper quando dois adultos estão conversando?

-Ande logo Dean, sua namoradinha está começando a me cansar. - foi a ultima coisa que Evan falou antes de desligar o telefone.

Dean se levantou lançando algumas notas a garçonete, saindo do bar o mais rápido que conseguiu. Como sempre ele saíra para beber enquanto Sam ficara no quarto de algum motel barato de beira de estrada enfiado na frente daquele maldito notebook, não tinha saco para isso. Dean entrou no Impala, que estava parado próximo a entrada do bar, e saiu cantando pneus, tamanha a velocidade. Tinha que chegar na velha construção o mais rápido que conseguisse. Ainda não acreditava que aquele bastardo havia pego Emily como isca, não sentia nada pela garota além de atração física, mas se ela morresse a culpa seria dele. Tinha que aprender a não se envolver com qualquer pessoa que fosse durante uma caçada, para que coisas como essa não acontecessem mais.

Levou cerca de 5 minutos para chegar até a construção, era um prédio que, muito tempo atrás, servia de moradia para diversas famílias, mas agora estava abandonado. Ele e Sam haviam seguido Evan até o local há quase uma semana, haviam matado a companheira de Evan antes que a mesma conseguisse fugir.

Dean pulou o portão com facilidade, já estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, subiu alguns degraus chegando à porta da frente, que estava entreaberta, tirou a lanterna do bolso seguindo pelo escuro hall do prédio, estava no segundo lance de escadas, quando ouviu a voz de Evan no andar de cima. Subiu os últimos degraus com certa agilidade parando em frente a porta, pretendia entra sem ser notado, mas Evan fora mais rápido:

-Entre Dean...estávamos quase começando a festa sem você...

O vampiro estava parado em frente à porta, Emily presa firmemente em seus braços.

-Solta ela, Evan.

-Por que eu faria isso?

-Por que você não quer levar uma bala no meio da testa...

-Exatamente por isso ela continua aqui.

-Ela não tem nada a ver comigo nem com Sam, solta ela agora.

-Anne também não e agora está morta. - os olhos de Evan flamejaram perante a lembrança de Anne.

-Ela havia matado muita gente, merecia morrer.

-Quer brincar de ser Deus, Winchester? Então vamos brincar. Dou-lhe duas opções: Você prefere que eu a mate ou a transforme?

Dean ficou atônito perante o questionamento, não tinha como escolher qual seria o destino de ninguém.

O quão escura é sua alma Dean Winchester? Vamos diga-me: O quão longe você pode chegar para fazer o que acha que é certo? - O riso de escárnio tomou os lábios do vampiro.

-A vida é um jogo, Dean, cabe a você descobrir a melhor maneira de vencer as partidas mais difíceis.

A garota ainda estava em seus braços, as presas à mostra roçavam perigosamente no pescoço dela.

-Vamos, faça sua escolha. A vida dela está em suas mãos.

-Solta ela logo, sua aberração!

-Oh, Dean, assim você me magoa, esta não é uma opção válida.

Dean deu um passo a frente se aproximando do vampiro, que se afastou mais ainda, uma das mãos foi levada ao pescoço da garota onde pressionou a unha na pele causando um pequeno ferimento, aproximou os lábios experimentando o sangue em forma de provocação.

-Delicioso!- Sussurrou em tom malicioso. - Seu tempo está acabando e minha sede aumentando, escolha logo, ou escolho por você, prefere que eu a mate ou a transforme?

O vampiro aproximou os lábios novamente do pequeno ferimento, porém roçando as presa com um pouco mais de força, arrancando um leve gemido de dor da jovem.

O caçador se aproveitou do breve momento de distração do vampiro e se aproximou golpeando-o, fazendo-o soltar Emily, que caiu no chão, devido à bebedeira eminente e a tontura causada pela pancada que recebera, Dean tentou segura-la, porém foi atingido em cheio no rosto.

Emily tentou se afastar da briga porém suas pernas não permitiam isso, com um pouco de esforço conseguiu se aproximar do velho sofá que se encontrava no cômodo.

Dean e o vampiro continuavam a lutar de forma violenta, o facão que Dean carregava há muito estava perdido, suas únicas armas eram a força e a técnica, com um soco certeiro Dean conseguiu derrubar Evan, que caiu perto da garota.

Um segundo foi o bastante para tudo acontecer, e Dean perceber a besteira o que havia feito, o vampiro pegou o braço de Emily, que tentava inutilmente fugir, levando-o a seus lábios e mordendo próximo ao pulso, sugando pouco a pouco a vida da jovem.

O caçador não sabia o que fazer, estava sem armas e temia que se aproximasse mais o vampiro a matasse, ela estava morrendo por sua culpa.

- Transforme-a, eu escolhi, transforme-a logo. - Dean gritou.

Era a única chance dela sobreviver, sim, ela se tornaria uma das criaturas que ele e Sam caçavam, mas poderia ajudá-la, ensiná-la a se alimentar somente de sangue animal, ela poderia ser como os vampiros do bando de Leonore, ele e Sam sairiam pelo país atrás do bando e levariam Emily com eles, com sorte Leonore a aceitaria.

O vampiro afastou os lábios do pulso da jovem, revelando assim o pequeno ferimento, e encarou Dean atentamente.

-Se demorasse mais um pouco você não teria escolha alguma – Disse Evan com falsa inocência. – Sua escolha foi feita, só não se arrependa depois..

Evan levou o próprio pulso as lábios rasgando a própria pele com os dentes, fazendo assim o sangue jorrar, levou o ferimento aos lábios da jovem semi-inconsciente, que pouco tempo depois de ingerir o sangue se contorcia de forma agonizante no chão a frente deles. Dean se jogou no chão tentando segura-la, porém a jovem parecia sentir muita dor:

-Droga, seu maldito, o que ta acontecendo?- perguntou sem tirar os olhos de cima da garota.

-Ela está morrendo. - respondeu de forma divertida.

Dean se levantou pegando Evan pelos ombros e o jogando contra a parede mais próxima, o rosto refletia toda sua raiva:

-O que você fez com ela, sua aberração maldita, você disse que ia transformar ela.

-A morte faz parte do processo, Winchester tolinho.- Evan respondeu como se ensinasse a uma criança pequena algo muito importante.- Não se preocupe, dentro de algumas horas a transformação estará completa, recomendo que você e seu irmãozinho arranjem um pouco de sangue se não quiserem virar lanchinho, vampiros recém criados tendem a ser famintos e muito fortes.

-Mas que droga você ta falando, você vai ficar aqui até ela acordar ou sei lá o que.

-Engano seu...- Evan acertou Dean com um soco no meio do rosto fazendo-o recuar meio cambaleante, porém quando voltou a si era tarde demais, Evan não estava mais lá.

A jovem ainda se contorcia no chão, ele se aproximou tentando segura-la para que ela não acabasse se machucando e fez a única coisa que lhe veio a mente, tirou o celular do bolso discando o numero já conhecido:

-Sammy, preciso da sua ajuda...

Nem dez minutos se passaram e Sam já estava no lugar indicado, ao ver o irmão sentado no chão com alguém em seu colo se aproximou rapidamente se ajoelhando a frente dos dois:

-Dean, o que aconteceu aqui?Quem é ela?

-Sam, essa é a Emily, a garota do bar...

-Aquela com quem você saiu?- Só neste momento Sam notou o ferimento no pulso da garota. - Mas que droga aconteceu com ela? Dean, o que você fez?

-Droga, Sammy, eu não fiz nada... Foi aquele maldito vampiro que a gente tava caçando, pelo jeito ele descobriu que eu tava saindo com ela e a pegou como isca, ele a mordeu, é isso o que ta acontecendo, ela está se transformando.

-Droga... -Sam se levantou passando as mãos pelo cabelo de forma violenta. - O que a gente vai fazer agora? No diário do papai não tem nada falando sobre a transformação em si.

-O vampiro antes de sair... Ele disse que ela vai acordar com fome, e se a gente arranjasse sei lá um pouco de sangue de boi ou algum outro animal no açougue, a gente podia por ela no carro e ir atrás do bando da Leonore, ela pode nos ajudar.

-Não sei, Dean, parece arriscado...

-Sammy, por favor, uma vez na vida faz o que eu to pedindo, só não demora muito, não sei quanto tempo temos.

Sem questionar mais, Sam olhou mais uma vez para Dean que acariciava, de forma quase paternal, os cabelos da jovem em seu colo, que continua a se debater, o desespero era visível nos olhos do irmão, e saiu indo buscar o que fora pedido. Levou cerca de 1h para achar um açougue naquele fim de mundo, e quando achou teve que agüentar os olhares atravessados que recebia de algumas donas de casa que se encontravam no estabelecimento.

Dean ainda estava com Emily no colo quando Sam voltou, a jovem parara de se debater cerca de dez muitos atrás, porém agora parecia totalmente morta. Para o desespero do Winchester mais velho.

-Aqui ta Dean, eu... - Sammy se interrompeu quando notou o olhar desesperado do irmão. – O que foi, Dean, o que aconteceu?

-Eu não sei Sammy, eu acho que... Eu acho que ela ta morta.

Sam se aproximou, se ajoelhando na frente do irmão que depositou o corpo inerte da jovem a sua frente, o mais novo levou a mão ao pescoço da jovem na tentativa de verificar sua pulsação, porem não chegou nem a aproximar os dedos do pescoço de Emily, pois foi parado graças a dedos longos e frios que seguram seu pulso, Sam tentou puxar o braço mais a recém transformada era mais forte, a jovem se pois sentada encarando tudo com extrema curiosidade, seus olhos pararam na figura do jovem Winchester a sua frente e seus sentidos começaram a falar mais alto, estava pronta para atacá-lo quando a conhecida voz a chamou:

-Emily?Emily, você se lembra de mim?- a voz de Dean era cautelosa.

A jovem soltou o pulso de Sam virando rapidamente em direção a voz que lhe chamava.

-Como eu poderia esquecer quem é você, Dean Winchester?- a frase saiu carregada de rancor. - O que diabos aconteceu comigo? Sinto-me estranha.

-Você foi mordida... Por um vampiro...

-Eu sabia que eles eram reais. - a jovem disse mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

-Sim, eles existem você é um deles agora...

-Eu me lembro, Evan é esse o nome dele, não? Lembro de estar saindo do bar e ele vir falar comigo, lembro de acordar nesse lugar e você aparecer logo em seguida...

-Sim... Eu e meu irmão, Sam, estávamos caçando essa coisa, ele te usou para chegar até mim...

-Então é isso que o misterioso Dean Winchester faz, caça essas coisas? Ou melhor, dizendo, caça coisas como eu?

-Sim, é isso que nós fazemos.

Emily sentiu mais uma vez seus sentidos se aguçarem, a fome começava a se fazer presente novamente, seu olfato parecia mais aguçado e o cheiro de Dean estranhamente mais envolvente, a jovem se deixou guiar pelos instintos se aproximando perigosamente do homem ao seu lado tocando levemente os lábios no pescoço do mesmo, Dean só percebeu o que acontecia quando sentiu os lábios dela se abrirem vagarosamente, se afastando rapidamente dela.

- O que você pensa que ta fazendo?

-Desculpe-me, não sei por que fiz isso, mais estou faminta e seu cheiro me pareceu apetitoso. - um riso abafado pode ser ouvido

Dean vasculhou a sala procurando por Sam, encontrando-o de pé encostado a soleira da porta:

-Sam... -Dean nem precisou completar a frase, pois o mais novo já havia entendido, e rapidamente levou a sacola com pequeno pote contendo sangue e entregando a Dean.

-Toma aqui, acho que isso serve por enquanto. - Disse Dean enquanto entregava o pote à jovem, que o destampou com extremo cuidado.

Quando o aroma do sangue entrou em seus sentidos não pensou duas vezes antes de tomar o conteúdo pouco a pouco, como se apreciasse um bom vinho. Sam e Dean observavam a cena com certa curiosidade, pouco tempo depois com um ultimo gole a jovem depositou o pote no chão limpando os resquícios do liquido rubro com as costas da mão.

-Ainda tenho sede...

-Isso foi tudo o que consegui... -Sam se expressou pela primeira vez.

-Vamos, acho que isso foi o bastante para diminuir sua sede a ponto de não nos atacar, se sairmos daqui agora chegamos à outra cidade em pouco tempo e lá procuramos algum tipo de animal para você se alimentar e depois continuamos viagem.

-Viagem para onde?-Emily perguntou assustada.

- Há algum tempo nós conhecemos um bando de vampiros que só se alimentavam de sangue animal, nos vamos atrás deles, com sorte eles te aceitaram.

Emily se pois de pé em um rápido movimento assustando um pouco Dean, que ainda não havia se acostumado com a idéia da jovem ser um vampiro, o caçador se levantou pegando-a pelo braço e começando a andar em direção a porta, porém a jovem continuou parada.

-O que você ta fazendo, Emily, temos que ir.

-Eu não irei com você. - Ela disse séria

-Mas... Eu achei que...

-Você não achou nada. Agradeço pelos seus esforços mas não vou com vocês. - ela disse de forma firme, notando o olhar atônito do homem a sua frente. – Ora, Dean, entenda nem tudo é do jeito que queremos.

-Do que você está falando?

-Eu estou falando que não preciso da ajuda de vocês, se eu quiser ser como esse bando que você falou eu mesma os procuro, mas por enquanto prefiro seguir do meu jeito.

A jovem se virou indo em direção à porta, já estava saindo quando Dean a segurou pelo pulso:

-Você sabe que se matar alguém eu terei de caçá-la, não sabe?

-Estou disposta correr esse risco. -Emily se virou aproximando-se lentamente de Dean e selando seus lábios.

-Te vejo por ai, Winchester...

Emily disse antes de sumir pela porta deixando Dean como ele a havia deixado no inicio.

Ela sabia que provavelmente o encontraria, mas da próxima vez ela seria a caça!

* * *

**N/A:** Bom essa fic só existe graças a algumas pessoas: 1ºA Karol e a Ana, pq se não fosse essas duas eu não seria viciada em Supernatural,2ºA Camila por ter ficado 3 dias inteiros,praticamente, vencendo seus medos e assistindo a 1º temporada comigo.

A Vick por ter lido,betado e me incentivado a posta-la.

Tenho que agradecer a Ana, de novo, por ter feito essa capa maravilhosa.

A minha mamis de mentirinha, por ter sido a 1º a ler.

Bom espero que vocês gostem!

Estou esperando Reviews, tanto boas quanto ruins XD...

Beijinhos....

Mileide Acássia Slav.


End file.
